The Power Plant
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Superhero AU where Korra has lightening powers. A power plant is sabotaged and Korra is called in to power the city. However, when Korra shows up to do her duty, she finds a sexy surprise.


Korra walked down the hallway towards where she was needed. Someone had sabotaged the power plant, sending the entire city into a blackout. This included a hospital, with hundreds of lives threatened if the power didn't come back. In front of Korra was the power station where she would have to be hooked up to. She stood in the center of the station and stuck her arms out. As she did this, two giant clamps descended from the top of the station. Korra let them come around her arms. These clamps would channel her power into the city while crews fixed the plant. Once the clamps were secure around her arms, Korra talked into her headset. "Okay, I'm hooked in."

"Good," said an electrical worker on the other end. "It's going to be a few hours before we fix things. Are you comfortable?"

Korra smiled. "As comfortable as I'll ever be."

"We'll do what we can to make this quick, but get ready for a long night." Korra stood there and gave the machine a burst of electricity. Almost instantly she could hear the electrical whir of the machine as she powered the city. Korra wasn't sure how much electricity she could shoot out of her. She had tried experimenting, but she still wasn't sure what the maximum amount of electricity she could expel. Because of this, she started with an experimental burst. It was safe and didn't strain her reserves, but was hardly enough to keep the city going. She put some more energy into the machine. She still wasn't strained yet and it was enough to support the basic functions of the power plant. She continued like this for awhile. Soon her arms were getting sore, but she muscled through the pain. She knew she was going to have to put more power into the system, but she wasn't confident in her abilities. She wondered whether or not she should risk straining her powers. In her mind, she bounced back and forth between the two possibilities. On the one hand, she needed to power the city. On the other, she didn't know if she could handle the strain. She debated the issue until she heard the whir of the machine eating up power start to fade. She had been giving the machine a constant stream, so the issue must be because of people over using the electricity. Korra realized that the power plant could support this much use at the current rate. She would have to increase the power.

Korra took a deep breath and counted to three. One...Two...Three. She filled the machine with as much power as she could without straining herself. This burst got the machine running again with enough electricity to power the city. She let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately for Korra, her celebration didn't last long. Suddenly, a giant pole shot up from the ground and punched a hole in her pants. The pole forced itself inside Korra and began vibrating. Almost instinctively, Korra let out a shock, hoping it would short-circuit the vibrator. However, this seemed to have the opposite effect. The vibrator actually began vibrating faster. At first, Korra assumed it was because the vibrator was just speeding up. She sent more electricity through it. This simply got it vibrating faster. She realized that the contraption was hooked up so that the more she tried to short-circuit it, the faster it went. Korra began to wonder if this was the point. Someone had set up the vibrator so that when she came here, she would fall prey to it. She then thought about who would do such a thing. She tried musing about the question, but she couldn't think of anyone who would do this. Sure, she hadn't been a superhero for long, but this was just weird. Korra decided not to think about it with the task at hand. She wondered if she could shut down the vibrator by not shooting electricity to the plant. She immediately dismissed the thought. That would leave the city in a blackout. She then thought of what would happen if she lowered her output. She experimentally lowered her output and immediately the vibrator slowed. She also heard a voice in her earpiece. "Korra, is anything wrong?"

"No," said Korra. "Just slowing my output a bit."

"You can't do that," said the man on the other end. "The plant's output is barely enough to cover the city's demands as it is. We need you to keep a constant current."

Korra grit her teeth. "How long will you need me to keep this up?"

There was a pause before the man answered. "Five hours."

"Five hours!" Korra kept up the current, doing her best to ignore the vibrator. This was very hard. The vibrator had inserted itself into Korra at an odd angle. This meant that Korra was in immense pain. This was made worse by the fact that Korra had to increased her current, which just made the vibrator go faster. Though, after a certain amount of time, the pain seemed to dull. Of course as the pain from the vibrator dulled, the pain in her arms got worse. Korra tried to manage the pain by taking deep breaths. This seemed to help, but not much. Eventually the headset crackled to life again.

"Okay, we've fixed the plant," said the man on the other end. "You can relax."

"Finally." The clamps let go of Korra's arms. The vibrator retracted into the ground. Korra fell to her knees. She smiled as she passed out. "Finally, it's over."


End file.
